TheClass: Second Season
by AnnieVH
Summary: My version of what may happen during a possible second season of THE CLASS.


TheClass: The Second Season

RATED: K DISCLAIMER: TheClass and it's characters are not mine.  
SUMMARY: this is my version of a possible second season - if it ever comes.  
THANKS: for everyone who reads my fics, specially those of you who review, always helpful.  
NOTES: it's just the plots, general ideas that may become fics one day, but I won't make promisses. If you feel inspired by my small storylines, you can writte stories yourself, but, please, credit it.  
One more thing: I'm brazilian, so I'm sorry for my every gramar mistake. I did my best, I swear!

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

02x01 - end march The Class gets interrupted  
As things get hotter for Duncan and Kat, Richie and Lina arrive at the Carmello's house, forcing Kat to hide herself. That lasts until she hears about their engagement, what makes her storm out in disbelief.  
Kyle and Aaron make plans to enjoy their night at home after 4 months apart, but Ethan storms in upset, because Kat simply does not come home, frustrating the couple. When Ethan finally agrees to go after Kat, but, when Kyle thinks he's got a break, Kat arrives with Lina, Richie and (a very disappointed) Duncan, wanting him to talk her sister out of the idea of getting married.  
Nicole confides her doubts to Perry at the hospital, but when she decides to talk to Duncan, Tina says he left with Kat.  
GUESTS: Perry, Aaron, Tina

02x02 end may The Class wants a divorce  
A month have come and gone, and Lina presses Richie to get a divorce. He goes after Fern to talk about their separation, which makes her angry.  
After a whole month eating nothing but soup, Yonk decides he wants real food again and calls Duncan for help, leading Duncan and Nicole to meet again when he tries to sneak in with hamburgers.  
Ethan still haven't told Kat how he feels about her and says his feelings mean nothing, but a small crush on a hot girl and asks Kyle to set him up with someone. Kyle does so: he sets him up with Kat. Unfortunately, when Ethan finally decides to reveal his feelings, they hear the news: Holly was shot by Fern.  
GUESTS: Yonk, Penny, Holly and Fern (both only in News9, being shot and shooting)

02x03 - end may The Class gets shot  
Holly is shot by Fern during a report and everyone goes to visit her in the hospital. Perry falls apart with Kyle and a very reluctant Aaron.  
Richie, worried that Fern got away, wants to protect Lina. Kat, worried that Fern got away, wants to kill Richie.  
Ethan pretends to be professional to avvoy Kyle's pressure to talk to Kat.  
Duncan goes home after he and Nicole accept never see each other again just so Tina can drive him crazy; he decides to move out.  
GUESTS: Holly, Perry, Aaron, Tina

02x04 - june The Class babysits  
When Holly awakes, Perry asks Kyle and Aaron to take Oprah, who's in school break, in their house while Holly is at the hospital. For the next two months. Duncan goes apartment hunting with Richie and they find a good one that needs some repairs.  
Nicole takes Yonk home. Along with Penny, who wants to stay by her daddy's side until he gets better, to her stepmother's despair.  
GUESTS: Penny, Yonk, Oprah, Perry, Holly

02x05 - june The Class learns about coincidences  
Richie goes to pick up Lina at her work just to find out Fern works there too, as a cleaning lady. When Kat arrives and becomes suddenly overprotector it makes Fern even angrier. Both start a fight, but Lina gets in the way to protect her older sister. And Fern breakes Lina's arms. And runs away again.  
At the hospital - AGAIN - Kat blames Richie and makes him want to break up, but Lina sticks with him; Ethan helps Kat to calm herself down.  
Meanwhile, Kyle and Aaron find out is not so bad having Oprah around.  
Duncan brings his mother to "approve" his new house.  
Nicole tries to endure Penny's presence, finding it quite hard.  
GUESTS: Fern, Aaron, Oprah, Tina, Penny and Yonk

02x06 - july The Class has a flashback  
Lina has both her arms plastered because of Fern, and everyone tries to be suportive, so Nicole brings in an album of them in third grade, and they remind their good - and not so good - moments of their youth.  
Richie being bullyed and Lina feeling sorry for him (they coment bully is a horible thing)  
Duncan and Nicole firsth kiss - a very little and sweet kiss (they were eight)  
Kat in trouble and Lina in love with Kyle  
Kyle taking Holly to the prom - and she walking in on him and his boyfriend  
Ethan asking eight year old Joanne to marry him - all cute as a 'cartoon dear once more  
GUESTS: None.

02x07 - end august The Class has a wierd set up  
Penny drives Nicole crazy and she calls Duncan for a huge - HUGE - favor: to take Penny out on a date so she can have some peace. It turns out Penny is not always a bad person, specially when you treat her nicely, and they end up having fun. And that drives Nicky even crazier.  
When Nicole starts making too many questions about her relationship with Duncan, Penny says she's interested, and so is he, when actually both are just planing on being good friends. Later, actually, Penny visits Duncan as he and Richie work on his new apartment again and questions his relationship with Nicole , to what she says is clear she's not really over him and that she'd "do whatever she can to take that broom away from her father", but Duncan says it doesn't matter anymore.  
Lina hears Nicole's worst fears about a relationship between Penny and Duncan, but Lina says she probably has nothing to worry about.  
Kat has a one night stand she wants to share with Ethan. He is saved by very desperates Kyle and Aaron, who bring him Oprah with a burning feever for him to take care.  
GUESTS: Penny, Aaron, Oprah

02x08 - september The Class says bye bye  
Oprah is coming home to her mommy. And Kyle finds himself having a hard time with her absence, driving Aaron to question if he wants to have kids anytime soon, because he is interested in that idea.  
Lina tries to decide who'll be her made of honor, Nic or Kat - and best friend and sister get into a "question-answer" competition to decide who knows Lina better. The results: Richie, who made up all the questions. Therefore, he shall pick the one that will please Lina more, wanting or not.  
Penny leaves the Allen's home, but not without telling Nicole she thinks Duncan would make her happy. Later, when Penny goes to say good-bye to Duncan, she says "that bitch Nicole" will come around.  
GUESTS: Aaron, Perry, Holly, Penny

02x09 - november The Class lives la vida loca  
Kat decides she does not want a long turn relationship anymore: she wants sex, a lot of sex, with a lot of guys just so she can enjoy her life. And just so Ethan will get despair.  
Kyle has problems with narrow minded parents. When Perry tries to help in a very "Perry way", things don't get better.  
Richie wants to take Lina out to celebrate her new casts. She calls Nicole to go shopping.  
Meanwhile, Tina has a cold and Duncan dares to leave Richie alone with tools to keep repairing the house. Was it a big mistake after all?  
GUESTS: Perry, Oprah, Holly

02x10 - november The Class has a healthy party  
To celebrate Yonk's full recovery, Nicole decides to have a vegeterian party. But she finds Yonk eating red meat in the bathroom and they have a HUGE fight in front of everybody. Affraid she may leave him, Yonk calls Duncan to talk to her when Richie and Lina fail. They share a phone conversation, and Nicole thinks he has no more feelings for her when Duncan convinces her to go back to Yonk.  
Meanwhile, Kat enjoys her life as a single woman as she planned to. She sleeps with a divorce lawyer (named Gary Crane) that, the next morning, hires her to stalk and take pictures of one of his client's wife cheating. Kat brings Ethan and Kyle along for protection.  
GUESTS: Yonk, Tina , Gary (sorry for the silly name)

02x11 - december The Class has a very sad Christmas  
When Duncan's father calls saying he'll be in the city Duncan gets excited, because his father almost never is around since the divorce. However, when Mr. Carmello ditches him (not for the firsth time) Nicole comes to comfort him. They remember that's how they started to begin with: when Nicole came to comfort him after his parents divorce when he was 15. Between memories, they reveal their real feelings for each other and sleep together once more.  
Lina (now 'unplastered'), Richie, Kat and Ethan attend to a Christmass dinner at Mommy Warbler's home, and they break the news of Lina's getting married as soon as the divorce comes. That doesn't seem to make Mommy Warbler happy.  
And Kyle, who's sad his parents won't take him for Christmas again because of his boyfriend, waits for Aaron to arrive so they can finally have a happy Christmas day. When he does arrive, we learn Aaron was fired and he and Kyle will be forced to postpone their plans to have kids.  
GUESTS: Tina, Mommy Warbler, Aaron.

02x12 - january The Class has a lover  
Duncan starts an affair with Nicole, hoping she'll leave Yonk soon.  
Gary, the lawyer, hires Kat for one more job. Ethan acts as her boddy-guard once more - that turns out not to be the best idea ever.  
Richie is planing on having a romantic evening with Lina when he runs into Fern. She makes her final threats: if he does not leave that "armless skinny slank" she'll be forced to "go to extremis" to make Richie give up on the idea of divorcing her. However, when Richie tells Lina about it, niether of them is willing too give up on their relationship.  
Kyle tries to help Aaron find a new job, but he finds his boyfriend strangely distant.  
GUESTS: Aaron

02x14 - january The Class wants to play detective  
Nicole tries to keep her affair with Duncan from Yonk, but, when Richie finds out about Duncan and Nicole, they fear he'll spell the beans - I mean, c'mon, it's Richie. His silence gets even harder when Yonk invites Lina and Richie to have dinner with him and Nicole. Duncan drops by to help keeping Richie's mouth shut.  
Kat decides to become a 'divorce photographer' and asks Lina, Kyle and Ethan to help her set up her office. However, when Lina leaves to his dinner party at Nicole's and Kyle has to go home to take care of Aaron (who's been rejected by every single software company during the past month), she and Ethan share a fun moment organizing her new 'detective agency.  
GUESTS: Yonk

02x15 - february The Class takes a school trip  
Kyle leaves with his class to a school trip and takes Ethan along as a pediatrician, since the school nurse got sick. Lina takes her casts off and goes out to celebrate with Richie, in a picnic - in the middle of Kyle and Ethan's noisy school trip.  
During the trip, Kyle complains to Ethan (against Ethan's will) that things are cold between him and Aaron and he's affraid they may break up. As for Ethan, he talks about how much fun he had with Kat setting her office up, but denies he still has feelings for her.  
At Yonk's request, Kat stalks Nicole to see if she has a lover, and Duncan comes along to "help". Kat misunderstands it and believes he wants to sleep with her.  
GUESTS: Yonk

02x16 - february - ETHAN PALMER CENTERED The Class is back together  
Valentine's day Perry throws a Valentine's Day Party Ethan calls Palmer to get back together when Kat shows up in Perry's Valentine's Day Party with Gary.  
Kyle comes with Aaron, but he's upset he lied during a job interview about being gay - no good, he's still unemployed.  
Nicole has to come to the party with Yonk and Duncan finds himself Melanie Deacon to be stuck with.  
The result is a very cold Valentine's Day Party.  
As for Richie and Lina, she's stuck in the office and they try to survive her grumpy boss to have a good Valentine's Day.  
GUESTS: Perry, Holly, Lina's boss, Gary, Aaron, Melanie Deacon, Palmer

02x17 - march The Class has a girlfriend  
Palmer goes to Kat to confide that Ethan has no longer interest in having sex with her. When Kat goes to ask Ethan to keep his girlfriend away from her, he tells her he wants to break up with Palmer, but just has none to leave her for.  
Duncan finishes his house and calls Nicole to celebrate, but she has a charity event to go to with Yonk. Duncan ends up celebrating with Richie and Lina, to whom he shares his thoughts about his affair.  
Aaron almost sets the apartment on fire trying to build a new software on his own; not to start a fight, Kyle leaves the apartment and goes to confide his problems to Ethan. By the end, a very, very desperate Aaron takes a temporary job being Kat's boddy-guard, despite Kyle's advices, thinking finding a new job can make things between he and his boyfriend good again.  
GUESTS: Palmer, Aaron

02x18 - march The Class boddy-guards  
Aaron finds out Kat can be really, really mean - and now he's too scared of her to quit. Lina actually tries to help saying Aaron is not used to her sister, but Kat says he will one day - after all, Ethan did, and so did Kyle.  
Ethan says to Kyle he regrets getting back together with Palmer, but, when he goes to finally break up with her, she... well, she uses sex to change his mind.  
Duncan ends the affair when Nicole says she does not know if she'll ever be brave enough to leave Yonk. At the same time, he starts a new job with Richie at Melanie Deacon's home.  
Finally, Aaron has taken too much of Kat's bitterness and asks for Kyle's help. After he safely leaves his job, he and Kyle end up talking about their relationship.  
GUESTS: Aaron, Melanie Deacon, Palmer

02x19 - may The Class wonders probably in 2 parts, TheClass wonders and TheClass still wonders  
AU episode.  
Sitting together at Duncan's 'home opening' (to which Nicole does not attend), the class wonders about how things would have been if they had made different choices: what if Duncan never dumped Nicole? What if Kyle had married Holly? What if Ethan never got dumped by Joanne? What if Kat had never gone to the party? What if Richie had brought Fern to the party?  
GUESTS: Aaron, Holly, Perry, Oprah (with a normal name), Joanne, Fern

02x20 - april The Class is taken hostage  
Kat is going to the doctor when she's kidnapped by Fern and taken to her and Richie's old appartment in the bad neighborhood. She calls Lina and Richie and tells them he has Kat and that she will kill her unless Richie comes to see her. When he arrives, Fern surprises him by saying shes still in love with him, that's why she doesn't want to give him the divorce.  
Duncan calls Scotty Mendonza and gets a lot os cops around Fern's apartment. Kyle calls Holly for publicity while trying to keep Ethan calm because, at the thought of Kat in danger, he re-thinks his feelings for her and, at the end, he dumps Palmer once more and for good this time.  
Nicole watches the news fearing the worst may happen.  
GUESTS: Palmer, Fern, Scotty Mendonza

02x21Finalle - june The Class overhears way too much  
Kat overhears a conversation between Ethan and Kyle and finds out about his feelings for her.  
Richie can finally make a trade with Fern: if she divorces him and leave him alone, Nicole offered herself to pay for the best lawyer ever to get her out of jail. She agrees to sign the divorce papers when she talks to her lawyer and Richie and Lina will finally be able to get married.  
Unfortunatelly for Richie, Nicole decides to leave Yonk and now is just as poor as him, but he doesn't know that yet. Later that day, she knocks on duncan's door, with all her packs, asking if it's too late for them when she sees Melanie Deacon leaving his room.  
Kyle is thrilled to know Aaron found a new job. Aaron, however, is not, because he's new job is in Spain.  
When Ethan drops by later to see how she's doing, she says she does not feel the same. Ethan can't pretend he's not disappointed and leaves very heartbroken. Lina, who was in the apartment and overheard the whole thing asks Kat why she can't give Ethan a chance.  
LAST SCENE: Kat tells Lina she'd maybe give Ethan a chance in any other situation, but she's pregnant from her 'living la vida loca' life style.  
GUESTS: Yonk, Aaron, Fern, Melanie Deacon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINAL NOTES: I think it's unnecessary to say, but the KyleAaron storyline about getting fired was clearly inspired by Will&Grace's episode "Partners.  
Just avvoying being sued later.  
Thank you for reading. 


End file.
